W. D. Gaster
Summary Doctor W. D. Gaster (Believed to stand for "Wing Ding Gaster".) is a mysterious entity who prior to Undertale's most recent major patch, could only be learned about in events accessed by modifying the game's save file, and was the royal scientist before Alphys, responsible for creating the CORE. Gaster's Followers relay different explanations as to what happened to Gaster. One iteration says that he "fell into his creation," another says that "his experiments went wrong," and the last says that he "shattered across space and time." Characters such as the River Person and Gaster's Followers hint at his existence. Similar to Sans and Papyrus, he speaks in a typeface different from other characters. Almost nothing else is known about Gaster's life aside from that and the tragic event of his death. One day, he supposedly fell into his "creation", not only ending his life, but shattering his very essence into an endless number of pieces across time and space. However, the fact Gaster ever existed at all is never brought up except by several equally as mysterious individuals. It is almost as if some part of him, or the things he accomplished in his life, are still retained in existence, while his identity itself has more faded into obscurity, or possibly vanished from the world entirely. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Doctor Wing Ding Gaster (Better short for Gaster.) Age: Unknown (Before his death, is now no longer affected by the concept of time.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable, Formerly Male Origian: Undertale Classification: Mysterious Entity, Former Royal Scientist, Mystery Man, Impossibility Powers and Abilites: Advanced Technology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical and Mental), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Glitching, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 5; Due to his nature as both existing and not existing simultaneously.), Malfunction Manipulation, Scientific Weaponry, Temporal Displacement, Possible Possession (Depending on whether or not he possessed Monster Kid or simply created a duplicate of them.), Spatial Manipulation (Created a new room between two points that were previously right next to each other, and erased it afterward.), Possibly Void Manipulation (Possibly completely erased one of his followers.), Technological Manipulation (The sheer presence of his followers shut down Frisk's phone.) Attack Potency: Unknown (The degree to which Gaster can affect reality, if he can even do so at all, is entirely unknown. However, it should be noted that attempting to name the fallen child "Gaster" results in the world being reset. This possibly means that anything too closely linked to Gaster cannot sustain its existence, as even the fallen child cannot exist should they have his name, although if it's actually applicable is unknown.) Speed: Omnipresent (Was apparently shattered across all time and space, being everywhere and nowhere as he's stuck in limbo, forced to observe a world where everything goes on without his memory.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Gaster is impossible to harm by almost any means, as he technically does not even exist, at all. Likewise, it is unlikely Gaster can really cause direct harm to anything else for the same reason.) Stamina: Unknown (This concept no longer applies to him.) Range: Unknown (Exists across all of space-time.) Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (He was supposedly a genius of unparalleled intellect. Due to his omnipresence across existence, he is now likely omniscient to some degree.) Weaknesses: The influence he has over reality is almost entirely unknown. Others Standard Equipment: Glitch Gaster Blaster Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Netural Characters Category:Undead Category:Scientists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Entities Category:Acausal Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users